<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Be Immortals by OrdinaryunOrdinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084073">We Could Be Immortals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary'>OrdinaryunOrdinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Protectiveness, Sad Ending, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for some reason I started to ship them, i don't know why, i kind of hate myself for this, originally I just had them as friends, then this happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in their college years, Rei and Kuyo end up in the same dorm again which isn't a problem except for the fact that they're both hiding huge secrets from each other. They're both superheroes.</p><p>But X-Static doesn't know who this ponytail haired guy is, and said ponytail doesn't have a clue who the sparky hero could be.</p><p>It also doesn't help that Rei and Kuyo have slight crushes on each other, and so do their hero counter parts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuyo/Rei (unOrdinary), Rei/Kuyo (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [Prologue]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuyo sighed upon entering his dorm room. It seemed he was cursed to spend another year with Rei. Now, him and Rei weren't on the best of terms, but they could hold a conversation without wanting to rip each other apart by now. It was strange, his previous years of college, he had had no interaction with Rei. Now in his third year, he'd have to spend almost every hour of the day with him. As roommates usually followed the same schedule, that's why they were placed together. Looking around, it seemed the greenette was no where to be found, but his stuff was already in the room so he must have been here earlier. It didn't matter, Kuyo merely walked over to the other side of the room and set his stuff down. </p><p>"Oh, you're here." </p><p>With a sigh, Kuyo turned to find Rei exiting what looked to be their bathroom. "I wasn't sure if you had been here or not so I was gonna wait a few minutes." Leave it to Rei to be that civil. Then again, Rei was always a civil person no matter who he was talking to. He was kind as well, so this type of behavior was expected. "I just got here. Thought you left." Rei nodded before walked over to his bed. "I still have a bit of stuff to unpack, but I had to use the bathroom. It's a nice bathroom too." Kuyo arched an eyebrow at the weird conversation topic, but he let it slide, it was normal for Rei. "I assume that's a plus." The other hummed before moving to his own unpacking. The two stood in silence, both doing their own thing and occasionally looking at what the other was doing, but no words were exchanged.</p><p>Kuyo hummed when his eyes landed on a book at the bottom of his suitcase. '<em>Unordinary</em>...' He turned over his shoulder to look at his roommate who was humming quietly to himself as made his bed. Rei had suggested reading the book at the end of the last year. Upon Kuyo's comment about it being banned, Rei had given him his own copy of the book as long as Kuyo promise to keep it safe. He never did return it, but Rei never asked for it back either. Kuyo decided to leave the book in his bag, that way if anyone other than Rei was to come in here, they wouldn't report him having it. Unless they snooped through his stuff, in which case he could report them for doing that.</p><p>Kuyo stood tossing his back into the closet that he had claimed as his before he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Done already?" Rei hummed. "Nah, but I don't want to unpack anymore." Rei chuckled before sitting on the edge of his own bed. "It is a little tiring." Kuyo hummed in agreement before they were silent again. "Hey..." Kuyo gently began. Rei looked to him tilting his head slightly. "I'm...sorry. About the things that went on in high school." Rei golden eyes widened slightly, before they softened and a smile spread on his face. "Don't look at me like that, it's cheesy." Kuyo huffed turning away from the other. Rei laughed lightly before he spoke, "you know I forgave you like, two years ago right?" Kuyo blew a strand of hair from his face as he crossed his arms. "I'm just making sure you remember." Rei chuckled shaking his head before he stood. "You wanna grab something to eat? I know a place that has really good burgers nearby." Kuyo looked over to the other who held a warm smile and a soft look in his eyes. He couldn't exactly refuse, what would his excuse be? Oh I've suddenly become motivated to unpack? No. </p><p>Kuyo sighed as he stood as well. "I guess. Will we get in trouble for leaving the campus?" Rei smirked, "oh please, since when do I ever abide by the rules?" Kuyo felt himself smile before he followed the greenette out of the dorm room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate myself...I don't know why I started to ship them it just kind of happened...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuyo found that he thoroughly enjoyed those burgers. </p><p>They were sat at a burger joint that actually wasn’t that far from the campus, they’d been able to walk without Kuyo complaining so that was a plus. Now they had fallen into a comfortable silence as the two ate, hungry after the walk. </p><p>“What have you been up to recently?” Rei asked. It was, generic, cliche to ask as they sat and ate burgers. But Rei wasn’t one to just sit in silence, so it was expected. </p><p>“Nothing for the most part. You could say I’m glad school is starting back up, I had nothing else to do.” Kuyo sighed. “You?” </p><p>Rei hummed, “well my family went camping about a month ago. Arlo spent a couple days over before school started just to hang out. It’s been fun, mostly.” Kuyo nodded eating slowly out of his French fries.</p><p>”Eventful...makes me sound like a bum.”</p><p>”You are a bum.” Rei commented receiving a glare from the other. Rei chuckled deciding to drop the topic and return to his meal. “How are they, by the way. Remi and Arlo that is.” Kuyo continued. </p><p>“Remi’s doing fine, if anything, she just needs to get to class in time.” Rei sighed. “I’d say that’s your fault, you’re not better than her.” Kuyo smirked. Rei waved him off, “Arlos been okay as well mostly just preparing for his last year at Wellston.” Kuyo hummed, “then he’ll be in college.”</p><p>Rei huffed, “makes me feel old. You know the kid’s taller than me right?” Kuyo choked, he remembered Arlo being a blonde midget, he couldn’t imagine the kid being taller than Rei now. </p><p>“Exactly.” Rei smiled. Kuyo shook his head, time flies too fast. He could still remember their first day at highschool, Rei hadn’t changed at all. Kuyo on the other hand, had to learn to get his act together.</p><p>He shook the thoughts away. </p><p>“He’s probably passed you in level too.” Kuyo mentioned. “Oh, no doubt. It’s just a matter of time till he ask for a rematch.” Rei shrugged. </p><p>“It’ll be interesting to see you actually get your ass whooped for once.” Kuyo huffed. “You say that like I never lose.” Rei chuckled. </p><p>Kuyo hummed keeping his thoughts to himself. </p><p>Eventually the two finished their meal, Rei offered to pay and wouldn’t take no for an answer, and made their way back home. </p><p>“I feel bloated, what the hell was in those burgers?” Rei laughed at the others reaction. “Beats me, I always feel fat leaving that place.” Kuyo sighed blowing a strand of hair from his face. “That can’t be a regular thing. Reserve it for once a month or something.”</p><p>The greenette laughed agreeing to the others words. Kuyo watched the other with a small smile. Truthfully, he missed this. They had only been friends for a few days before he went and ruined it all. Even then, they hadn’t truly been friends had they? </p><p>But now they had put their past behind them, and were able to walk forward from all of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>